The subject of the present invention is a snowboard binding comprising a baseplate intended to be fixed to a snowboard and having two parallel side walls, a bow having two parallel arms via which it is mounted adjustably in terms of translation on and between the side walls of the baseplate by means of two pairs of nuts and screws, and a curved highback, mounted on the bow so that it is orientable about an axis approximately perpendicular to the baseplate and so that it can be folded down onto the baseplate by means of nuts and screws.
A binding such as this is marketed by the applicant under its name. It is also commercially available under the trade name ROSSIGNOL Model SIS TOOLFREE FMV2.